La Cita
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Elizabeth odia las entrevistas de compromiso, ella no quiere casarse y menos a los 19, ella quiere ser libre pero lo único bueno es que tiene a su hermano, Kurt, con el cual le cambia el lugar constantemente. Un exitoso doctor pide la mano de uno de los hermanos sin saber Burt que Blaine Anderson desea al "menor" de ellos y no a la chica./ Klaine AU


**Resumen:**

**Elizabeth odia las entrevistas de compromiso, ella no quiere casarse y menos a los 19, ella quiere ser libre pero lo único bueno es que tiene a su hermano, Kurt, con el cual le cambia el lugar constantemente. Un exitoso doctor pide la mano de uno de los hermanos sin saber Burt que Blaine Anderson desea al "menor" de ellos y no a la chica.**

N/A:

**Hola! Me extrañaron? Espero que si :D!**

**Perdon por ausentarme ¡Voy a actualizar mis Fics! Lo juro ! D: **

**Espero les guste este One Shot.**

**Este es el primero de 3 que escribi mientras no tenia Lap asi que si tiene mala ortografia me dicen :) ya que lo escribi en mi celular, no quede muy satisfecha con este One shot pero espero les guste aunque sea un poco a ustedes, en realidad no lo iba a subir pero mi mejor amiga me dijo que lo hiciera asi que aqui esta!:**

Bueno Dejen Reviews! n_n

* * *

Los Hummel's son una familia adinerada y exitosa, esta conformada por 5 integrantes.

Burt Hummel, el hombre de la casa, el es congresista y gracias a su carácter y tiene un taller que se ha ganado un lugar en su corazon y amabilidad se ha ganado el corazón de muchos.

Carole Hudson, la mujer que tiene todo bajo control, aunque viven muy bien a ella le encanta trabajar y es enfermera en uno de los hospital de la zona, una mujer calidad y cariñosa con sus hijos, y la madrastra de Elizabeth y Kurt.

Fin Hudson, el "hermano mayor" aunque sólo por altura, es un chico amable y algo distraído pero que ama a su familia, sobre protege mucho a los gemelos.

Y por último, Elizabeth Hummel y Kurt Hummel, hermanos gemelos, los dos son demasiado diferentes entre sí, Elizabeth tiene el cabello casi rubio y Kurt el cabello castaño claro, los ojos de Kurt cambian depende de su estado de ánimo y los de Elizabeth no, lo cual envidia. Kurt es un poco mas alto y Elizabeth tiene un poco de pecas en la cara, las cuales cubre con maquillaje y el castaño no tiene por tantas cremas que se pone.

Su actitud es demasiado distinta eso si, Elizabeth es rebelde, casi no le hace caso a Burt y es algo distraída, más que Finn, prefiere estar en una fiesta que estar en casa aburrida además de que todos los chicos babean por ella o bueno casi todos ya que Kurt también tiene lo suyo aunque sea hombre.

Mientras Kurt es sarcástico, su apariencia es inocente pero es toda una Diva, no le gustan mucho las fiestas como a su hermana por eso prefiere hacer pijamas con las chicas del Glee Club o ver un musical con sus dos mejores amigas, Rachel Berry y Mercedes Jones. Y es Gay, pero para sus amigos y familia eso no tiene nada de malo, lo aceptan pero no es lo mismo que Burt quiera que su pequeño tenga novio y se valla lejos.

Aunque tiene 19 años, Kurt sólo ha tenido un novio pero su padre no lo sabe y bueno Elizabeth ha tenido tantos que ya no se acuerda, y Burt le preocupa eso así que esos últimos días ha citado a su hija con varios chicos respetados y HETEROS para que no se fijen en Kurt.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien con su pequeña.

* * *

Estaba otra vez en el hospital y no era porque algo le pasaba si no que Finn se lastimó el brazo al querer poner un letrero para que más gente se uniera al Glee Club, además de que había visto mucho el doctor que trabajaba con Carole, tenia unos 26 o 28 no sabia pero se veía que era el tipo perfecto para su hija así que esa era una buena oportunidad.

Entraron al consultorio, Blaine era un hombre agradable, era amable, caballeroso y guapo además de que tenía una foto de una chica, y lo primero que pensó fue… Heterosexual, con eso se bastaba Burt así que mientras a Finn les hacia unos rayos x, el soltó la bomba.

-Y doctor Anderson... ¿Usted tiene Pareja?-pregunto cómo no queriendo la cosa, Blaine sólo lo miro sorprendido y Burt tosió un poco tratando de aclarar las cosas- Digo...es que solo quería preguntar porque usted sería perfecto para. ... ya sabe uno de mis hijos.

Blaine se ruborizó, ¿Tan obvio Era? Pero Burt jamás lo había visto... ¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta?

-Bueno yo... si estoy soltero y yo...tal vez suene algo extraño pero aceptó esa proposición, usted sólo diga el lugar y yo estaré encanto de ir- dijo con una sonrisa y todavía con las mejillas coloradas.

Burt sonrió aún más. ¡Tenía al hombre perfecto para su hija! Si lo pareció raro que aceptará tan rápido pero le daba igual. Ahora sólo tenía que convencer a Elizabeth de una cita más y ya.

Aunque conociendo a su hija, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles.

* * *

-No lo are-Elizabeth ni aunque sea quito la vista de su celular, Kurt suspiro y paso la siguiente hoja de su revista Vogue.

Era ese uno de los momentos donde odiaba compartir cuarto con su hermana gemela además cuando ella traía chicos sin que sus padres sepan.

Burt suspiro y dirigió su mirada a su hijo pidiéndole ayuda pero este ni se inmuto.

-Elizabeth, juro que esta será la ultima-

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez, además acuérdate que la ultima cita que programaste para mi, era todo un chico nerd y amante de los videojuegos-la chica frunció el ceño recordando al ultimo hombre con quien la cito su padre, bajo su celular y miro a Burt-¿Qué tal si esta vez es un pervertido?-dijo tratando que su padre olvidara la absurda idea.

-Como si a ti no te gustaran-susurro Kurt apenas audible pero Elizabeth lo escucho bien manándole una mirada asesina y después miro a su padre esperando que no lo hubiera escuchado, por suerte no escucho nada.

-Papa en serio te amo pero creo que esta es otra cita que se ira al caño-la chica volvió a tomar su celular y se acostó dándole fin al asunto.

-Bueno tu lo haz decidido-empezó Burt mirando a su hija la cual asintió pensando que su padre se iria y la dejaría sola-Pero yo no-y acto seguido le quito el celular, el mp3 y la laptop.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera…-pero ya era muy tarde su padre ya le habia quitado todo.

-Si mañana no vas a la cita y me entero que lo dejaste plantado entonces….. Adios a tus amadas cosas _Lizzy-_el apodo lo dijo con un sono de sarcasmo haciendo enojar a la castaña.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!-

-Mira como lo hago-rio un poco y se fue pero regreso-Kurt si me entero que le prestas a tu hermana tus cosas, no mas pijamadas por un mes-y con eso se fue hacia su habitación.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Voy a morir! Si no tengo mi celular, sere….. ¡una antisocial como tu!-grito señalando a su hermano.

Kurt solo rodo los ojos, no era la primera vez que su hermana hacia sus berrinches, se paro y fue a buscar una película que ver mientras cargaba el DVD miro a su hermana.

-Primero, no vas a morir solo por no tener tu celular hasta mañana en la noche-la chica cruzo los brazos y puso un puchero-Segundo, si ya hubieras tenido un "novio formal" desde hace tiempo mi padre hubiera olvidado las citas-ahora fue el turno de la chica de poner los ojos en blanco- Y tercero, yo no soy un antisocial, yo aunque sea tengo amigos que están conmigo por como soy no por quien es mi padre-termino de decir Kurt mandándole un guiño a su hermana la cual bufo molesta.

-Eso es una estupidez, yo no ire a la estúpida cita con ese doctor pero conozco una persona que si lo ara-sonrió de lado mirado a su hermano, el cual empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Ho no, no… Claro que no lo are-empezó a decir, Elizabeth sonrio aun mas-¡Estas loca si crees que lo are!-

-Bueno pensó que lo ibas a hacer porque me amas mucho-puso un puchero y una cara de niña buena, Kurt cruzo los brazos y alzo su ceja, sin estar convencido-Ok bueno no, pero si no lo haces mi padre sabrá que tuviste una aventura con Sebastian Smythe, el chico que se acuesta con cualquier hombre que se le pone enfrente-cruzo los brazos y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-miro horrorizado a su hermana, nadie sabia eso, bueno solo Rachel, Mercedes y Santana pero las conocía ellas jamas iban a decir algo.

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos-se miro las uñas y Kurt entrecerró los ojos, como no creyéndole-Vale, me acosté con su hermano y me lo dijo, asi que si no vas mañana vestido como yo, entonces nuestro "papi" se enterara.-

-¿Cuántos años tiene su hermano? ¿30? No puedo creerlo-dijo sorprendido-pero de todos modos no lo are, ya que si le dices, yo le diré que te acostaste con alguien mucho mayor que tu-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Y? Tal vez mi padre se sorprenda y me castigue pero si sabe que tuviste tu primera vez en un bar o mejor dicho en un horrible baño con el chico que no es el mejor ejemplo del mundo pues se pondrá peor, ya que para el eres su ángel, su niño pequeño-sonrio dejando a Kurt entre la espada y la pared-Asi que hermanito… Vas mañana a mi cita o voy llamando a mi papa.-

En estos momentos Kurt deseaba ser hijo único asi no soportaría a su hermana y sus chantajes.

-.-.-.-.-

-Podrias repetirme ¿Por qué hago esto?-

Kurt miro al frente mirando a algunos chicos y chicas pasar delante de ellos, iban en el auto y su hermana iba conduciendo, la chica llevaba unos jeans gastados, unos tenis y una chamarra con la capucha puesta.

Se sentía nervioso pero se sentía mas aterrado, ¿Qué tal si se daban cuenta? Sentía que todos lo miraban y lo señalaban, por mas que su hermana le dijo que no habia diferencia y que en realidad parecía ella, no le creía.

Elizabeth se estaciono enfrente del restaurante, Kurt miro el lugar y le pareció hermoso aunque claro ahora no estaba pensando en eso si no en como salir de esa.

-Listo Kurt, hemos llegado, tu príncipe te espera-rio un poco mirando como su hermano se sonrojaba.

-Cállate Elizabeth, no le veo la gracia-gruño

-Vale, vale pero en serio bájate que llego tarde-dijo empujando un poco a su hermano, Kurt se bajo de mala gana y se giro hacia su hermana.

-Cuando te envié mensaje, vienes por mi ¿Ok?-

-Si, tu tranquilo bueno….¡Suerte!-grito y arranco el auto dejando a Kurt en medio de la cera.

El chico volvió a suspirar, se acomodo la pequeña bolsa y se dirigió al restaurante, por suerte habia llevado unos zapatos algo bajos asi no tendría tanto problema.

Estaba vestido con una blusa de holanes rosada para que asi no se notara que no tenia nada de pechos, un pequeño sueter color crema y una falda con holanes también, le quedaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y Kurt a cada rato de la acomodaba, la peluca se la acomodo bien para que asi no se notara tanto.

-Hola tengo una cita con un tal Anderson-dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de su hermana, después de que un hombre de unos 40 años lo inspeccionaba lo llevo a su mesa, en el camino sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho, sus manos sudaban y solo esperaba que con el que tendría la cita no fuera un viejo o un pervertido.

-Aquí señorita-llamo su atención la voz del hombre, su mirada se dirigió de la silla, a la mesa y después al hombre extremadamente perfecto que lo miraba con…. ¿sorpresa y desilusión? ¿Es que acaso no sabia que el o mejor dicho que "Ella" vendría?

-Hola….-dijo después de sentarse, el hombre sonrió tratando de cambiar su estado pero Kurt veía en su mirada lo mismo que vio hace unos momentos.

-Señorita Hummel-Kurt estaba apunto de reír pero se contuvo-Este…. ¿Empezamos a pedir?-después de eso alzo el Menú hasta que su rostro estaba tapado, el castaño asintió sin comprender.

¿Acaso esta cita estaba destinada al fracaso?

Kurt creía que si.

Primero porque solo comieron, solo hablaron de su día y ya, fue lo único, además de que la mesera le coqueteaba a Blaine cada vez que podía aunque a Kurt le molestaba y no sabia porque, el moreno solo miraba su plato como si el plato le dijera que hacer, y el se estaba aburriendo y cansando que la mesera se hubiera desabotonado dos botones de su camisa, haciendo que se le viera un poco los pechos.

Y no soporto mas, no cuando Blaine lo miraba con desilusión como si le hubieran dicho que la persona que amaba estaba con otro, eso de cierta forma le dolió a Kurt.

-Creo… creo que esto no funcionara-dijo Kurt llamando la atención de Blaine-

-Si yo también pienso eso, eres una chica hermosa pero no creo que lo nuestro funcione en serio-el pequeño sonrojo que se formo en el rostro de Kurt le pareció adorable de cierta forma-Además yo estaba esperando a otra persona-Era ahora o nunca, tal vez la chica podría ayudarle.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto confundido ¿Acaso se había citado con alguien mas?

-¿Podrías guardar un secreto?-dijo con una sonrisa amable, Kurt asintió hipnotizado-Cuando tu padre me dijo que seria perfecto para uno de sus hijos, no pensé en ti, no me lo tomes a mal, como dije eres una chica hermana pero….-

-¿Pero…?-Kurt no sabia porque pero se sentía emocionado, de buena manera.

-Yo soy gay, asi que cuando tu padre dijo eso no pensé en ti…. si no en tu hermano, Kurt-al moreno de tan solo decir el nombre del chico que había conocido en el hospital le brillaron los ojos lo cual la castaña noto.

-Yo…-no sabia que decir, Blaine no sabia que se le había declarado al mismo Kurt.

Kurt se sintió algo asustado, lo primero que pensó al ver al moreno, fue que era su tipo, totalmente, Carole le había hablado de el y sentía que ya lo conocía pero jamás habían hablado, solo lo veía de lejos sin saber que el moreno también hacia eso.

Sin pensarlo mas, tomo su bolsa y salió corriendo del restaurante, ¿Qué tal si Blaine pensaba que le gustaba vestir de chica y ahora ya no querría nada con el?

Se metió a un callejón que estaba a unos cuantos metros del restaurante y se recargo en una de las paredes, al ser de noche no veía casa nada, había un montón de cajas y basura pero eso no le importaba, busco en su bolsa su celular y cuando iba a mandarle un mensaje a su hermana, vio al moreno correr hacia el.

-¿Por saliste corriendo Elizabeth? Si es por lo que dije, lo siento mucho pero…-

Antes de que siguiera hablando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, callándolo, Blaine se sorprendió pero por alguna razón ese beso se sentía bien, mejor dicho demasiado bien, correspondió el beso, tomando de la cintura a Kurt.

Sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo, ese beso era tierno y lleno de amor, cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron un poco.

-Soy gay..-dijo Blaine todavía con los ojos cerrados, Kurt rio un poco y Blaine pensó que habia muerto e ido al cielo.

-Yo también-Blaine abrió los ojos y lo miro algo confundido, Kurt sonrió de forma dulce.

-Dirás lesbiana-el castaño volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza separándose un poco de Blaine rompiendo el pequeño abrazo.

Kurt suspiro antes de levantarse la peluca mostrando su cabello castaño, Blaine miro sorprendido la peluca y después los ojos de Kurt, que habían cambiado de color.

-¿Kurt?-el castaño asintió algo asustado, Kurt se había imaginado que Blaine se enojaría con el es mas se había imaginado que se alejaría y se iría pero jamás lo que paso después.

Blaine lo agarro de la cintura y lo pego a la pared, besando con pasión y lujuria, Kurt se sorprendió al principio pero no se quedo atrás.

Sus brazos se posaran en los hombros del moreno y sus manos en su cabello, enredándolos en los risos del moreno que empezaba a amar, jadeo entre el beso al sentir la lengua de Blaine, el moreno lo tomo de las piernas y Kurt en seguida puso sus piernas en la cintura de Blaine.

El moreno tocaba el trasero de Kurt de tal manera que Kurt ya estaba excitado, empezó a bajar la mano hasta la erección de Blaine, cuando el moreno sintio la mano de Kurt gimio separándose del beso.

-Kurt… mierda.. quiero hacer las cosas bien-gimio y volvió a besar a Kurt restregándose en el cuerpo del otro, pero pensó las cosas y bajo a Kurt el cual no se quería separar pero con un puchero lo hizo-lo siento pero quiero que nuestra primera vez no sea en un callejón sucio, asi que pensaba que tal vez mañana podríamos cenar los dos-dijo con una sonrisa todavía con los ojos llenos de deseo.

Kurt asintió feliz y sonrio dándole un ultimo beso al moreno.

Mañana le esperaba una cita con ese hombre tan perfecto y tal vez terminen en el departamento de Blaine, lo cual esperaba impaciente.

Tal vez con su hermana no haya funcionado pero con ese castaño si, habia funcionado mas que bien, algún otro dia le diría a su futuro novio que usara la falda otra vez.

Si, eso le gustaba y mucho.


End file.
